Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to cloud computing. More particularly, embodiments relate to enabling remote device trust attestation and geo-location functionality in cloud computing environments.
Discussion
While cloud computing may provide opportunities to end users with respect to processing power and flexibility, certain aspects of conventional cloud computing solutions may present challenges from a security standpoint. For example, determining the trustworthiness and/or location of cloud computing resources in a secure and foolproof way is difficult, particularly when those resources employ different operating systems (OSs) and virtual machine manager (VMM) protocols, Indeed, an inability to provide sufficient security measures may hinder the adoption of cloud computing by a wide variety of industries.